


Don’t hate me

by Shadysproof



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Guilt, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadysproof/pseuds/Shadysproof
Summary: Marshall has had enough sleepless nights to push anyone over the edge. If he doesn’t tell him now he knows he never will, and he doesn’t know how he’s going to cope with that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to Proof who is sadly deceased, R.I.P this work is purely fiction. This is supposed to be set at the beginning of Eminem’s career around 2000.

Marshall waited for the ringing to end and Proof to pick up the phone, to frantic to really care about or take notice of just how late in the night it was.

A few more rings and Marshall was met with silence coming from the other end of the connection.

“Proof...?” He questioned hesitantly awaiting any type of acknowledgment. He doesn’t even know why the hell he’s even calling.

“What, Marshall..? What are you doing calling now?” He heard Proofs raspy voice etch out, clearly having just woken up from a deep sleep.

“Just- I’ll tell you later. I coming to yours alright, I can’t stay here... no I-I just fucking can’t,” Marshall rushed his voice cracking slightly.  
“..fuck what am I..” Proof heard him quietly curse. “I need to talk to you,” He said desperately, sounding even more confused then Proof felt.

Proof was dead on the other line. He was used to Marshall having break downs from arguments with Kim and what not, but this ain’t happened in a while, with him soaking in the new fame and all lately.

“Is cool Marshall, just..calm down and don’t have a fucking accident.. see you soon..” Proof urged him, hoping he would keep his chill till he showed up at his doorstep.

Marshall started heading towards Proofs apartment as soon as the phone disconnected. He gripped the steering wheel tightly causing his knuckles to turn white as his hands started to shake. Was he really about to do this? It’s something he’s kept to himself for so long, ignored for so long that he can’t even be sure if he really feels it. He knows he has to tell him. It’s been driving him mad for way to long- but how do you make someone that trusts you feel like they can’t be comfortable around you anymore.  
_________________________________________

Marshall showed up minutes later banging on Proofs door, Proof who had been waiting opened it immediately, the lack of sleep he’d experienced outlined across his features.

Marshall felt a sharp twist in his stomach from  
the mere sight of his best friend. He breathed in shakily knowing he’d have to explain why he was showing up at 4:28am. He stepped into the apartment silently, flinching away as proof placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Marshall.. what’s up with you?” Proof started slowly not understanding the blondes unusual behaviour.

Marshall stayed quiet not exactly ready to voice his thoughts.. he himself couldn’t even figure them out. He walked through Proofs apartment having an overwhelming urge to sit down so he could attempt to relax himself a little. 

He reached the living room with Proof questionably following behind, then dropped down on the couch cushions twisting his fingers as he sat there. Proof sat beside him, causing Marshall to stiffen noticeably.

“So..Marshall you have to tell me what’s up. I ain’t psychic you know” Proof spoke slowly, laughing lightly in attempt to lighten the mood. He glanced at Marshall who was still twisting his fingers.

Marshall opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again, changing his choice of wording. “I’m fucked up in the head,” he whispered.

Proof looked quizzically at him, “yeah, we all are- what are you on about.”

Marshall cursed under his breath, exhaling sharply before saying his next line of words. “Not, not like that. I couldn’t sleep tonight-not just tonight either, a lot of fucking nights because... well-well I couldn’t sleep, and I kept trying to ignore the reason why, but it just kept getting worse. Because it’s so fucked up I can’t even say it. It’s had me stuttering like a fucking fool.”

Proof again attempted to comfort Marshall by placing his arm around him but it only lead to Marshall staring guiltily at him as if he’d regret his actions.  
“Marshall.. you need to just come out with it, whatever your dealing with your need to tell me. Shit, we tell each other everything. We can fix it marsh, what the fuck is it?”

Marshall glared at the floor as he dropped his head slightly, “you can’t fucking fix it Deshaun. I’ve fucking tried.” Marshall grabbed his head with both hands wanting to scream.

Proof stayed silent, really not knowing how to help him in this situation, Marshall always told him what was up. How the fuck is he supposed to do anything without even knowing what’s wrong.

Marshall cursed his hands still placed on his head. Proof then felt him shutter under the arm he still had draped around him as he uttered these next few words so cautiously, “I like you.”

The air suddenly felt freezing cold to Marshall as he felt Proofs hand tense against him. Goosebumps formed on his skin unsure whether or not he wanted him to react.

Proof was unmoving. “..what was that,” Proof cleared his throat, his mind not being able to connect what he had just heard.

“I-I,” Marshall tried his voice too shaky to repeat it. He stood up needing some air, desperately ignoring how stiff Proofs arm felt as it dropped off him.

Marshall stepped into the bathroom forcing the window open despite the chilling air of Detroit winters. He leant over the sink turning on the taps with shaky hands and splashing water over his face. He couldn’t figure out for the life of him why he had been so compelled to tell him. It only made him feel ten times worse then he already had.


	2. Can it just be normal again?

Marshall stared blankly at the back of the bathroom door. He had been standing in there for about 10 minutes just trying to pretend he hadn’t just fucked up everything. 

Of course Proofs never going to understand this, and why the fuck should he have to? 

He doesn’t even know if Proof had realised what he even meant by that sentence. ...Wait fuck, he can just brush it off as meaning something else. Just act like it never even happened and he was so freaked out because- because. It’s not going to work. Proofs too smart for that. 

Marshall sighed hesitantly placing his hand on the door handle. He’s just going to act normal and see what happens.  
He slowly opened the door shivering at the slight creak it made and made his way out to the living room, once again wiping at his eyes to make sure there were no stray tears. 

He leant on the doorframe at the entrance staring down at Proof, trying his best to stay composed. “-Yo,” his voice cracked out causing him to mentally curse. 

Proof’s eyes flickered to Marshall unblinking, still looking as if he’d seen a ghost. His sat back against the couch with each hand on either side of him clawing into the couch cushions. “Hey..” Proof eventually spoke.

Marshall’s demeanour started to shift not being able to handle Proofs blank stare much longer. He visibly winced looking away for a moment before breathing in and stepping towards the couch. “You- you can’t act like this,” he said sharply with a frustrated expression. 

Proof gazed back at Marshall a frown appearing. He shifted uncomfortably suddenly feeling as though Marshall was getting too close. “Like what? I can’t act like this? What do you expect...dawg you can’t say shit like that and just fuck off,” He spoke hesitantly.

Marshall’s eyebrows drew together as he watched Proof inch slightly away. “I knew.. I fucking knew it,” he mumbled raising to his feet. 

Proof sat still, watching him. “You ain’t leaving again, you have to talk to me.” He knew he needed to push down his barriers for a moment otherwise Marshall was going to crack. He’d seen it enough to notice when. Right now he needs to just fuck how awkward this feels.

“You don’t feel fine around me now, and I can’t and I fucking won’t make you feel like that.” Marshall said regretfully staring at him desperately for signs of disagreement.

Proof forced his gaze to Marshall’s, “I’m fine, I just need time to process it all. Of course I won’t.. won’t think any less of you,” he urged himself to sound completely sincere. After all he was.. he just needs time to adjust. Right? 

Marshall rolled his eyes. He was feeling a lot more sure of himself now it was all out on the open and he knew Proof did not fucking feel the same as he used to. “Your full of shit, I fucking appreciate it Proof but I know I’m fucked up.” He sat back down gripping what little he had of his blonde hair. 

Proof bit his lip hating to see his best friend like this. He urged a smile, cracking a joke in attempt to make this all feel a little more usual. “True dawg. I mean I ain’t take you for a faggot before,” he tapped a knuckle against Marshall’s arm playfully. 

Marshall flinched, pain flashing through his features as he looked up at proof. “I- I ain’t. It ain’t like that okay.” 

Proof gazed back confused. “Man you said-,” He started clearing his throat. “You said you liked me..? What am I not getting.” 

Marshall raised up off the couch again. “I’ve got to be in the studio at 8 tomorrow, as it is I’ll only get like 3 hours sleep. I- I’m not fucking a f- I’m not gay or anything, alright. I just I don’t know. It’s only you,” Marshall managed to blurt out placing his hands the pocket of his jumper for comfort. 

He didn’t wait for Proof to say any response to that, just headed out the door briefly noticing the sun now starting to rise before he slid down onto the seat of his car wanting to leave and just get some sleep.

Proof sat inside feeling as though maybe Marshall needed more time then himself. If he can’t even admit to himself that he’s at least bisexual then- then he can’t even imagine how hard it would have been to tell him how he felt. 

He needs to understand he doesn’t hate him. Honestly it kind of hurts to know Marshall thought he would. Would Marshall have hated him if it were the other way around?


	3. Forget about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank those who’ve read and enjoyed the story so far.  
> Since changing it to a multiple chapter fic, rather than a one shot I’ve wanted to change the rating. So their will be some sexy scenes eventually ;).  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Marshall didn’t get any sleep last night, he went home only to toss and turn continuously throwing off and pulling the covers back on. Telling Proof hadn’t fixed his insomnia at all. 

He sighed standing up on shaky legs still feeling the aftermath of rejection in the pit of his stomach. He changed into a pair of baggy sweats and a loose plain t-shirt stopping to stare in the mirror positioned near the door before he left.  
He was taken aback as he stared back at himself. He looked like shit. The dark circles under his eyes wouldn’t leave no matter the amount of coffee he consumed.

He drove to the studio making it there 20 minutes later then promised. The door swung open as he headed inside glancing over at Dr Dre who looked as though he’d gotten here even earlier then the set time, judging by the roll of his eyes. 

“Man, how nice of you to join me,” Dre muttered waiting for Marshall to sit across from him. 

Marshall just nodded biting back a remark and slid down on the chair roughly, then tiredly leaning against his bent arm.

“Slim, what’s up with you? You ain’t lookin so hot..” Dre asked surprised by the lack of backtalk, he felt sort of concerned.

Marshall blinked, rubbing his eyes and letting a yawn go to seal the deal. “Nothin’ just tired,” he replied sitting back deeper in the chair. “You got any beats for me dawg?” 

Dre didn’t look convinced but let it slide talking to Marshall about some new types of styles he’s tested out, that might work for him. Marshall felt better just being able to work and letting the sounds consume him. It allowed him not think about it too much. 

Dre eventually said he had to leave to catch a late flight back to California, leaving Marshall some more beats to look through. “You sure your straight man? You ain’t been jokin’ and fucking around as much today,” Dre asked a final time staring at Marshall a little hesitant to leave him.

“I’m fine, just tired is all. Like I said, kay?” Marshall attempted to convince, looking back down at his pad as he listened to the beat sounding throughout the room. 

Minutes passed and Marshall was soon left alone. He found himself missing Dre’s company. It wasn’t often he was in the studio alone. Normally he invited the rest of his crew to help him hype him up and allow his mind to flow, feeling relaxed among friends. 

He soon found himself picking up the phone and calling the various d12 members to come out and hang. Eventually reaching Proofs contact he paused for a moment before calling him. Acting like nothing happened was probably best. 

The phone rang four times before Proof picked up, Marshall’s breath quickening with every ring before he finally cleared his throat, “Yo, Proof look man the guys are meeting me at the studio. You comin’?”

There was a pause on the other end. Proof remembered the last time they talked on the phone Marshall had sounded a lot more frantic. “..Yeah, sure,” Proof finally breathed out. It was weird the way he was speaking to him...like nothing had ever happened.  
Proof knew he, himself didn’t want that. Now that he knows, he can’t just go back. That’s too difficult.

Maybe he just needs some space? “Nah..actually Marsh, somethings come up,” he said hesitating. Marshall was unresponsive for a moment before Proof heard him quietly mumble what sounded like a curse on the other line.

“Uh, yeah okay. Us guys will just get some chicks without ya later then, we goin out tonight,” Marshall tried a new approach, the thought of Proof distancing himself causing his stomach to twist. 

Didn’t Marshall like him? Why would he be out getting some ass if-  
“Doody.. but I don’t understand?” 

“What’s there to understand?” Marshall forced out a laugh. “I need a good fuck, shit I’ve been holding back.” 

Proof felt himself shiver at Marshall’s words, something about this didn’t sit right with him. What so he’s just going to go through last night just to push it away. Marshall didn’t even care for more then a day about this.  
“Yeah man, that actually sounds good. Im going to come later, I think I can make it,” He worded carefully, feeling uneasy. 

Honestly he doesn’t completely believe Marshall would really get over it this fast, he’s known him long enough to read him better then that. He’ll go out to make sure he’s okay, after all pretending everything’s normal can’t be good for him.  
_________________________________________

Marshall let the rest of d12 know they were going out all of a sudden hoping they wouldn’t question why he hadn’t mentioned it earlier. Lucky for him they were more than happy to follow along with it. It was the perks of having crazy ass party people as friends. 

He has an idea of how to fix everything, he’ll just hook up with a random chick. He needs to make sure Proofs eyes are on him when he does, then that way Proof will see that he’s moved on. And hopefully all this awkward shit will pass. 

They had been at the club for about half an hour now though, and Marshall still hadn’t seen any sign of Proof. He dunked back some shots hoping to relax himself a little more, flickering his eyes across the room every so often.

“Em, let loose a little will you. The fuck you lookin’ for?” Swift questioned eyeing Marshall strangely. 

Marshall looked at swift forcing out a laugh. “Man, I’m looking for anyone who is at my level to flirt with,” he spoke cockily raising his eyebrows suggestively. It just so happened at that moment Proof made his entrance. He stared at Marshall in disbelief, that uneasy feeling rushing back to him.

“Marsh, yo can I speak to you,” Proof uttered reaching out and pulling Marshall’s already tipsy self to his feet. 

Marshall flinched involuntary at Proofs touch, events of last night flashing in his head. He had thought he would be able to push the feelings aside.. “yeh, sure.” 

He followed Proof into the back room of the club, dude to their celebrity status they were offered an exclusive area. The rest of the guys sent one other confused glances, only to shrug and continue slamming back drinks.

Proof tugged on Marshall’s arm lightly motioning for him to sit down. He then placed a hand on either side of his shoulders ignoring how stiff his best friend had become. “I needed to get you away for a second.. but you need to stop this, okay,” Proof spoke cautiously squeezing Marshall’s shoulder for comfort. 

Marshall’s mouth felt dry as he glanced at Proof not being able to hold his gaze for too long. “What? Stop what..?”

“This shit about you hooking up with some chick tonight. You can’t just play like nothing happened. I’m still going to be there for you dawg it don’t change anything,” Proof promised not yet letting go of him. 

Marshall felt his stomach drop, doesn’t he realise he’s trying to get rid of this whole thing. “The fuck are you on about, I want to get back into the game man. I ain’t give a shit about yesterday. Stop fucking bringing it up already,” Marshall spat out pushing proofs hands off him harsher then he meant to. 

Guilt flashed across his features before he could stop it as he glanced down at Proofs shocked expression.  
“Drop it please,” Marshall pleaded his voice softening before he headed out the room, leaving Proof alone.


	4. Uneasy feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by combining the suggestions I’ve gotten for the fic. Thank you to all that have contributed :)

Marshall headed out the room his eyes stinging as tears threatened to fall. Proof just won’t let this go, will they ever be the same again? Marshall winced at the thought. He just wants his best friend back. 

He laid low choosing not to get into the loud mix of his friends, laughing and slinging arms around one another. Instead choosing to lean against the nearest wall observing them quietly. That’s what he and Proof would be doing right now if he hadn’t fucked it up. 

Moments passed and Marshall noticed Proof had re-entered the room, glancing at him cautiously with a frown before joining their crew. 

Marshall started to feel uneasy, and not from a lack of attention from Proof.. no he actually felt better not being questioned about it further. Something else was making him feel like this.. he felt eyes on him. A stare that’s been on him for a while now. 

Marshall eventually willed himself to look in the direction of the stare seeing a tall male, wearing similar clothing to himself. Which wasn’t surprising at a Detroit club. They held each other’s gaze, the taller man starting to grin causing Marshall to frown in confusion shifting against the wall. What’s up with him?

He tore his gaze away trying to ignore it, looking back in the direction of his friends. But he could still feel those dark eyes boring holes into him with every minor movement he made. Marshall swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat, the upheld stare making him feel uncomfortable at this point.

He decided to head outside, not yet ready to join Proof again but needing to get away. He sighed in relief, the fresh air relaxing him as he closed his eyes briefly breathing in slow. Once his baby blues fluttered back open, he noticed he was no longer alone.

“Sup, man,” the man from before spoke lowly, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.  
He held one out for Marshall to take, a grin still playing across his face. Marshall shook his head, he doesn’t take hand outs from strangers. Especially ones who make him want to shiver.

The guy moved closer till he was inches from Marshall and took a drag of his cigarette. “What’s a...pretty guy like you, doing out here all alone?” He drawled out shifting his eyes to read Marshall’s expression. 

Marshall tensed at his words, clearing his throat a little and choosing to ignore the beginning of the sentence. “Uh, I ain’t alone. My crews inside. Just needed some air I guess..” 

The guy smirked flicking the cigarette and stepping on it slowly. “Yeah..? I ain’t see you hangin’ with them.” He turned to face Marshall awaiting a reply.

“Ye-yeah well, I’m not all in a big mood to party tonight I guess. They with me though,” he spoke slowly feeling the need to remind the guy, he wasn’t by himself. 

“Well, then why’d you come here tonight? Any particular reason? Or just got dragged along..” the guy questioned looking uninterested or well pretending to.. something in his eyes made Marshall think otherwise. 

“..well, I came for a hookup.. but it ain’t go as planned.” Marshall mumbled the end, looking at the floor as the memories flooded back to him. 

The guys interest was unmistakable at this point as he took a step closer to Marshall. Marshall was becoming aware that this step closer cornered him between the outside walls of the club. “Hey- back up a little, man,” Marshall voiced holding his hands up as if in defence. 

The guys smirk grew and he instead took another step forward, his chest now brushing against Marshall’s. “Nah. I’ll give you that hookup you wanted,” he almost growled. “How’s that sound?” 

Marshall pushed the guy roughly forward his breath hitching. “W-what no! I ain’t gay man, fuck off,” he bit out.

He stumbled back a little before grabbing Marshall by his t-shirt and slamming him against the wall. “Don’t lie to me blondie, I can read you like a book, you closeted fag.” 

Marshall winced at the impact, reaching up and trying to pry the guys hands off him. “So-so what if I am. Don’t fucking touch me, that don’t give you permission,” Marshall gritted out. 

The guy grinned. “Oh but I never really cared about that, skinny white boys like you shouldn’t be at these scenes alone.” He ground his hips forward pinning Marshall against the wall completely. 

Marshall froze as he felt something hard press up against his thigh the moment the guy pinned him. “S-stop! get the fuck off-” Marshall shouted now thrashing, trying to shove him off.  
_________________________________________

When Marshall headed outside Proof knew that it was probably his only other chance tonight to speak to him alone. He waited a while, not wanting the others to question him before eventually excusing himself claiming the air was too hot in here. He hadn’t noticed Marshall’s attacker leave, or have even noticed he was there to begin with. 

Stepping outside Proof heard a sharp breath of air being sucked in to the left of him, along with a pained hiss. He snapped his head towards to sound freezing at the scene playing in front of him. Marshall had his body pinned against the wall as a unknown man sucked at his neck. Judging by the painful gasps coming from Marshall, he must have bitten it too. 

Proof felt his stomach churn, anger and sadness building up in him, in a way he’d never experienced. How- how could Marshall move on so suddenly? It’s something he was doubting, but now feels is a reality.

Marshall jerked his head away violently as the guy released his neck pulling his lips away. He looked over the guys shoulder feeling dizzy from when the man had banged his head against the wall moments ago, telling him to give in. He blinked in disbelief as his eyes meet with Proofs.

Proof held Marshall’s gaze, his eyes holding a storm of emotions as he stared back. Marshall opened his mouth in attempt to call Proof for help but his mouth was captured by invading lips. Marshall made a strangled sound and ripped his head away..”D-Deshaun-“ Marshall struggled to speak his voice cracking from shock. 

The man flinched hearing the call and ripped himself from Marshall hesitantly spinning to see Marshall did in fact have others with him. 

Proof heard the urgency in Marshall’s tone, and his eyes softened. His expression switching to confusion. That was until the attackers eyes feel on him with a glare. The realisation of what was happening hitting him hard and with a vengeance.


	5. Jealously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you lovely people who are enjoying my story. Your comments make my day :)  
> Enjoy the update

Proofs eyes hardened, briefly glancing at Marshall who looked as though he was about to be sick, his hands clenching into fists against the concrete. Marshall had fallen to the ground as soon as the man had let go of him, losing his balance at a loss of the strong grip holding him up. 

Proof didn’t even bother to look back up at the attacker as he stalked towards him, a mix of shock and aggravation running through him. Before he knew it he had hit the man, hearing a crack at the contact. His vision was too unclear from the immense emotions he felt to see where the crack had sounded from. 

Proof felt a strong force shove him back, leading him to skid back against the pavement. His elbows grazing up badly causing a curse to fall from his lips. He ground his teeth together as the guy gripped his shoulders kneeing him in the face in one quick movement. His head spining as he dropped backwards, gasping from the impact of the ground. 

Marshall moved fast, snapping from his frozen state as he heard the harsh thump of Proofs fallen body. Proof was no bigger then Marshall himself was.. maybe an inch or two taller but that’s about all. There’s no way he could fight this guy alone, if he couldn’t. 

Marshall noticed the guys sly smirk as Proof swung his arms up blindly at him. Marshall tackled him flinching the second his skin once again came into contact with his. He pinned the man down nevertheless, pulling his fist back and slamming it into the guys chest repeatedly. He heard a sharp gasp of breath from the man and stared down at him only to see a sick grin twisting upon his face, his eyes twitching in clear pain. He was suddenly pulled off.. by Proof?

“The fuck-?” Marshall shot out his voice still slightly shaking. Proof shook his head trying to rid of the throbbing from blood rushing to his head. 

“No- leave this fucker to me. Go get help Marshall. Now.” Proof spat dangerously, his tone so low Marshall couldn’t bring himself to argue against it. Marshall moved backwards as if to go, but was hesitant. 

“Fuck- go!” Proof spoke harshly kicking the man in the ribs in frustration.

Marshall’s mouth opened to speak, but closed it soon after. Then sprinting towards the clubs backdoor once again, nearly tripping from the aftershocks of his previous fear. 

The rest of it all passed in a blur to Marshall as he ran inside spluttering words to the rest of d12. The club manager had overheard and contacted the police, soon resulting in the bloodied up attacker being hauled into a police car practically unconscious by this point. 

The police had ripped Proof away from the man nearly having to restrain him to calm him down. 

Moments after the incident had passed, Marshall and Proof being the key witnesses were told answer some minor questions. The police reluctantly telling them their actions would be excused due to self-defence.

“But you need to be careful next time boys. You should have contacted us immediately upon seeing the attack happening.” The cop directed towards Proof specifically. 

Proof had bit his lip in obvious disagreement but slowly nodded.

“No further questions needed, due to your celebrity status, we don’t want to cause a bigger scene then this already is,” he gritted motioning towards the forming crowd of young adults. 

Marshall and Proof were guided away from the mentioned group of people, towards another back entrance of the club. D12 had already been previously escorted during the questioning and been told to leave, taking Marshall’s Escalade. The same was told to Marshall and Proof upon reaching the exit. 

They walked in silence towards Proofs car, getting in without even so much as a glance towards one another. Marshall sighed in relief at being away from the authorities, it made him nervous. He eventually looked over cautiously at Proof who he noticed was still tensing slightly, despite him calming down a lot. 

Proof noticed the stare and turned to Marshall, a small smile suddenly appearing. Then a laugh. “Today has.. has just been so fucked up dawg.” 

Marshall couldn’t help the twitch of his lips lifting upwards. It really had been. The worlds a fucked up place they live in. 

“What’s...” Proofs tone suddenly turned serious, his smile dropping as his eyes widened at the sight of Marshall’s neck. He reached out before he could stop himself and dragged his thumb over the small bruise forming. A hickey. 

Marshall jerked his head back, not needing the reminder. He placed a hand over his neck, covering the mark. “Don’t-“ he spoke sharply. 

Proof tore his stare away, focusing on the road as he started the car. They didn’t speak for the remainder of the trip. 

It wasn’t until they had arrived at Marshall’s place that Marshall had turned to Proof again, chewing on his lip wondering whether or not to ask. “Proof- are you okay?” Proof was surprised at being asked that I mean shit, Marshall should technically be the one being asked. 

Proof let a slow breath of air escape. “I’m fine.. just- I’m glad your fine,” he decided on saying. 

Marshall nodded. Remembering Proofs intense emotions at him being hurt. How did he deserve a friend who cares this much. 

Something else was itching at him too.. The moment before Marshall had seen Proofs expression narrow with recognition.

No, it couldn’t have been...However, the thought slipped from Marshall’s lips before he could stop it. 

“You- you weren’t jealous were you?” His eyes flashed at the memory, promptly looking down frustrated at how stupid that had sounded just now. 

Proof had been glad Marshall wasn’t looking as he stiffened, a small tinge of red tinting his face. He hadn’t been- had he? He doesn’t like Marshall, otherwise he would have responded more enthusiastically days ago. 

Marshall’s eyes flickered up, the silence filling dangerous hope into him.  
“Deshaun..?” he said softly placing his hands reluctantly onto Proofs chair for balance as he leaned closer. 

Proof stayed silent any words he had dying on his tongue. Marshall pressed his lips together waiting a few more seconds of silence for Proofs response. When no reply came Marshall decided he couldn’t wait and slowly climbed his way onto Proofs lap straddling him.

Proofs mouth went dry as he felt the pressure of Marshall’s weight on him. His mind screamed at him to push Marshall away and clear his head. He, himself didn’t exactly know what he was feeling.

Marshall silently sat on him looking at him for any sighs of rejection. Although he hadn’t been shoved off yet, the thought that Proof also hadn’t responded to his advances played in his head. 

He trailed his hands up Proof, sliding his hands up his arm, staring into his eyes the entirety of it. 

Proof tried to register Marshalls actions, his eyes glancing down slowly to the hands that now rested on each shoulder. 

Marshall inched his head closer finally reaching Proofs exposed collarbone and paused breathing a hot breath of air against it. He felt Proof shiver but make no action to move. Marshall then pressed his lips to the skin leaving a small kiss.

Proof abruptly flinched reality crashing down on him at Marshall’s motion. He twisted his head searching for escape and opened the car door in one swift movement stepping out. He pushed Marshall off him not all too harshly, Marshall being left on the chair.

Marshall felt his eyes sting as the second wave of rejection hit him. He stepped out the car brushing against Proofs shoulder as he moved past him towards his front door. 

Proof reached out gripping his shoulder. “No- Listen.” 

Marshall shoved his hand off stopping in his tracks. “Why,” He questioned sharply. 

Proof was at a loss for words. “Doody.. you need to listen to me and calm down.”

Marshall stayed facing away from Proof. “No. Not that.” He shook his head laughing un-humorously. “No, why did you let me do that.” 

“W..what?” Proof couldn’t comprehend the question, his eyebrows drawing together.

Marshall turned to him his eyes downcast to the floor. “Let me make a fool of myself, feel this- this,” his voice started to crack and he breathed in sharply. “Feel this emptiness all over a-fucking-gain. Why didn’t you push me away when you had the chance? Say something when you had the chance?” Marshall’s breath now came out fast and rushed.

Proof stared desperately in Marshall’s eyes, guilt outlined across his face. “I don’t know-I froze. And I...dawg I just don’t know.” 

Marshall raised his gaze up but didn’t say a word. Proof and he stood in silence. Proofs stare once again landing on Marshall’s neck, painfully reminding him of the jealousy that had caused all this. Marshall noticed and gritted his teeth slapping and hand over it for the second time today. “Do I have to say it twice. Just go home Deshaun, just go home,” Marshall sighed in defeat, whether Proof felt something or not it didn’t matter. He wasn’t going to ever tell him.


	6. Trust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter due to a major scene that occurs.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Em.. I’m sorry. Okay I’m really sorry.” Proofs voice was laced with desperation as he willed for Marshall to look up at him. 

Marshall’s eyes snapped shut in response, pleading himself to stay calm and not lash out any further. He stayed silent, it was easiest to do. 

“Marshall man. I didn’t mean for this.. I just, I don’t know what’s going on with me,” Proof spoke slowly, reluctantly inching closer.

Marshall tensed at the movement. Don’t look so weak. He cursed himself, remaining unspoken. 

He waited in silence for Proof to get the message. But just minutes of Proofs uneven breathing passed and he couldn’t take it. His eyes fluttering open in a slow cautious way, raising up to Proofs level. “Can you just leave, I need space- Doody,” he coldly bit out the shared nickname.

A wave of nausea to hit Proof, his expression turning pained. Marshall had to fight with himself not to give in and offer any comfort, his hand beginning to twitch. With want to reach out.

“I-I can’t. Not when your like this,” Proof stuttered recognising the sharp, relentless twist in his stomach. It was one that came to him every time he and Marshall fought. 

Marshall brought his lips together. He just wants Proof to leave, seeing him is too difficult right now.  
As much as it would sting to do this, he knew making Proof uncomfortable was the only way to force him to leave, judging by his earlier reactions. He breathed out softly before changing his expression, twitching his lips upward in attempt to smile. 

Proofs eyebrows drew together in confusion as Marshall took three steps closer, closing the gap between them. “You don’t know what’s going on with you? Or you don’t want to know,” he whispered, a sharp edge to his voice. 

Proofs hand clenched to stop the shiver threatening to run through him as he shot an alarmed gaze upon Marshall’s close figure. Too close. 

“Marshall- what are you doing,” he had learnt from last time not to allow himself to freeze up. 

Marshall looked at Proof with half-lidded eyes, lifting a hand up to graze fingers across Proofs defined jawline. 

Proof couldn’t stop the offending shudder, waiting a moments hesitation before he jerked his head back slightly. Reaching out and grabbing Marshall’s wrist. “Man- stop it,” he breathed out unexpectedly frowning, feeling a loss of touch. 

Marshall chuckled lowly, snatching his hand away. “Those slow reaction times are dangerous man,” Marshall almost growled out turning to walk away. “Might give off the wrong idea about you. -Now go the fuck home.” 

Proof opened his mouth as if to speak only to close it. Freezing in the spot as he watched Marshall reach his front door. 

He blinked hard, then started following Marshall, jogging slightly to keep up. “Can- can I come in dawg?” Proof rasped out.

Marshall nodded biting his lip in protest, “Yeah fine.” Fuck- why wouldn’t he leave already. He’s exhausted. He just wants to curl up on the couch and fall asleep, forgetting today. 

Proof followed him inside like a lost puppy would to an owner who he had just been scolded by. Honestly it wasn’t normally his fault during the fights he had with Marshall. So the guilt eating him up hurt twice as bad. He wasn’t used to this. 

Once they entered the house Proof placed his keys down on the counter, watching as Marshall started heading up the stairs.  
“Dawg, where are you headin?” Proof questioned.

“To bed. I’m tired. Do whatever the fuck you want, I don’t care,” Marshall sighed. Fuck being a good host, he was pissed at Proof and it was his house. If he wanted to sleep, he would sleep.

“But- I wanted to talk to you,” Proof called out concerned. 

Marshall paused near the top step, “Haven’t we done that enough? I already know how it will go. I-I just don’t know Em, I’m so confused,” Marshall mocked.

Proof narrowed his eyes now following Marshall up the steps. “Fuck off, I can’t help it, shit-” he replied not impressed. 

Marshall held out his hand to stop Proof from coming closer. “Doody I don’t want to talk. I’m going to bed. Either stay or go home.” 

Proof sighed. “Fine.” 

Marshall started at Proof surprised he had stopped before making his way back up the steps, heading towards his room without looking back. 

The moment Marshall took sight of his bed he flopped onto it, resting his head against the headboard with a slight thump. “Shit,” he cursed.

He sighed his eyelids getting heavy, trying desperately to ignore the thoughts running a mile a minute through his mind. 

He felt a weight sinking down on the bed, his eyes flickering up through his lashes. 

Proof sat at the end of Marshall’s bed a hand gripping and releasing the sheets repeatedly.

He started warily at Proof, expecting more questions to be thrown at him. Or jumbled up excuses.

Nervousness was written across Proofs face as he said these next few sentences, “Em.. I just want to see. Case there really is anything I feel,” Proof hesitantly spoke, stopping his fidgeting to look up at Marshall. 

Marshall felt his heart skip a beat, but he pushed down the feeling swallowing hard. No, not again.

“What the fuck are you talking about,” he spoke quietly, confusion laced through his voice. 

“I-just. I want to try this okay? Dawg?” Proof pleaded for Marshall to trust him. Maybe he’ll get hurt. But Proof has to at least try, if there’s even a chance.

Proof moved closer sitting right by Marshall, placing a hand on his arm loosely. He felt Marshall tense under it immediately.

Proof breathed slow, mentally preparing himself. Is this all goes wrong, at least he’ll know and he can be there to pick up Marshall’s pieces. Just like with Kim. Except.. he’ll be the cause. Which is going to fucking kill. 

“Trust me,” he hesitantly said.

Marshall nodded slow staring. Looking for signs of what he’s thinking. Proof leaned in closer, his breath hitting against Marshall bottom lip. 

Marshall’s eyes fluttered closed as he guessed what was about to occur, his heart hammering faster in anticipation. 

Proof closed the gap between them, placing his lips just barely upon Marshall’s, who in response pressed back harder in desperation. 

Proof nearly jerked his head back stunned, but stopped as Marshall dipped his head slightly realigning their mouths and gripped Proofs shoulders. He skimmed his tongue across Proofs lip, leading to a resulting shiver as Proof felt himself melting into the kiss. 

He let Marshall kiss him, getting lost as his eyelids closed. He felt his body responding to every small kiss on the corner of his mouth Marshall would give him seconds before kissing him properly, or skim of teeth against his lip. 

It wasn’t long before Proof demanded dominance his lips now moving against Marshall’s, leading Marshall to move back shuddering by the intensity Proof held. Proof leaned in further after him, pinning Marshall against the headboard and sucking his bottom lip between his, enjoying the reaction he got. A low moan had sounded from the back of Marshall’s throat as a wave of pleasure hit.

Proofs mouth left Marshall’s as he breathed fast, staring down at Marshall’s now swollen pink lips. Marshall gazed back through a stunned, lustfull haze, still high off the kiss. He seemed to snap out of it as Proof leant back to his original position beside him, then clearing his throat. 

“Man...that. Shit,” Proof laughed to himself. “I should have done that sooner,” he shook his head in disbelief. 

Marshall couldn’t stop the smile from breaking out. He couldn’t believe this was happening. “Doody.. your serious?” 

Proof shot him a small smile. 

“Yeah. It was nice,” he breathed out, unable to help his gaze wondering up Marshall’s body and eventually landing back on his throat. The small bruise making Proofs breath hitch. How could he have let that happen to him. 

Marshall had froze, absolutely hating every-time Proof would loose focus on that stupid reminder that he was too weak. His lyrics lying to millions of people. 

Proof had moved forward over Marshall, Instantly placing a small kiss over the sore softly, as if in apology. Marshall now staring wide eyed down at him in alarm.

“Relax,” Proof whispered knowing Marshall would initially resist.

He moved up Marshall’s neck, sucking lightly at the skin, hearing Marshall’s breath coming out uneven and fast. 

Marshall suddenly squirmed, letting a curse fall out as Proof sucked a sensitive part of his neck, right near his jawline.

Proof smirked against the skin biting down gently and making a mark. Marshall’s mouth dropped open, his hands reaching back to grip against the headboard behind him. Bracing himself.

Proof now swirled his tongue against the dark circle he was no doubt creating, pulling back with a small smile playing on his lips as he stared at Marshall’s tense body. 

Proofs grin began to falter as the moment of passion passed, he felt unsure. A need to distance himself from Marshall and collect his thoughts coming forth. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, keeping a now dimmed smile plastered on his face in attempt to not worry Marshall. He stood up heading towards the doorway, only pausing momentarily. “I’ve got my own sleep to catch up on, let me know any details about the coming D12 album when you can man. I’ll see ya later.” Proof disappeared out and down the stairs before Marshall had the chance to even speak. 

Marshall regretted not asking him what exactly this meant for them, a look of anxiety drawing itself out.


	7. What is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while since I’ve updated, thank you all for the lovely comments :)  
> I may take a little longer to update now since I’ve started school again, but I’m going to try my best to not take too long.

A week had passed since that one moment of pure bliss ended. Proof had barely spoken more than a mere few words to Marshall since, mostly about the soon to be D12 album. 

Marshall was left desperately trying to make sense of what this meant for them. If Proof had admitted to liking the kiss, then why’d he leave straight after. Was he supposed to move on and be thankful he even got that far with Proof?

Marshall huffed out a breath of air hanging his head down in defeat. Tonight was the album release party of some aftermath artist he didn’t bother to remember the name of. Proof was supposed to come with him as his plus one. He’ll just have to come out and ask him straight on what’s going on between them. 

Marshall stretched getting up from his seat at at the kitchen table, where he had been scribbling down random thoughts across his worn out pad. He took a quick shower before stepping out to change into his usual attire. He’s not going to bother to dress too nice for this. 

The moment Marshall slipped the loose shirt over his head, a soft knock sounded through the house. Marshall grabbed his phone stuffing it in his pocket hurriedly before making his way toward the door.  
“Proof,” Marshall greeted with a weak smile.

Proofs voice was momentarily caught in his throat as he cleared his throat. “Hey.. we gonna get going?” 

Marshall nodded locking the door behind him, hopping into the awaiting limo. He watched as Proof slid in after him leaving a reasonably sized space between them. 

The ride was spent mostly in silence with Marshall attempting to work out the right mix of words to say to Proof. 

Marshall stumbled over in his seat reaching out to catch himself as they turned an an avoidable sharp corner. His hand repositioned half over Proofs own thigh as he regained balance. Proof tensed at the hand pressured against him, lightly shoving him off with a grip of his wrist. 

Marshall retracted his hand with a muttered, “sorry,” his eye downcast to the floor. Proof briefly glanced at him parting lips to say it was fine. His mouth closed as he saw Marshall’s eyebrows crossed together in obvious confusion. 

Proof sighed placing a hand on Marshall’s back lightly. “Em, whatever your wondering just ask me.” 

Marshall brought his gaze up to Proofs his expression unchanged. “You know what it’s about.” 

Proofs hand balled into a fist against Marshalls shoulder as he nodded slowly, “Marshall I know you know that. But dawg this is all so new to me, I’m not sure what you expect me to do now.” 

Marshall sighed breaking his gaze with Proof again, “..you said you liked it doody.”

Proof shook his head a smile reaching his features, “Yeah I wasn’t lying, I did.” 

“Did-well did you feel anything?” Marshall worded hesitantly, his eyes fluttering closed as he listened for a reply. 

Proof bit his lip the confronting question shocking him. “..Marshall this can’t be anything.” 

Marshall raised his eyes once again, looking a Proof with an almost amused expression. “You think I don’t know that? That doesn’t mean...you know what forget it, you do realise you didn’t answer my question.” 

“Forget what?” Proof again dodged the question looking questionably at Marshall.

Marshall chewed at the inside of his cheek nervously, “We don’t have to- we don’t have to be fucking boyfriends to..“ 

Proof warily eyed Marshall, eyebrows crossing in confusion. “To..?”

Marshall exhaled his eyes focusing on Proof intently. He shook his head leaning in, in one fast movement. He was close to capturing Proofs lips against his once again when the limo halted to a stop. 

Proof stared unblinking, resisting the urge to close his eyes as a shiver ran down his spine. Marshall leaned over opening Proofs door for him in attempt to distract from his badly timed move. 

Marshall then sat back pressing stiffly into the leather of his seat not quite ready to get out. Proof briefly glanced at him a small smile creeping up his face. “Next time-“ Proof spoke softly moving to step out the limo. His smile drifted the moment camera flashes started to blind him. what was he was agreeing to? 

Marshall stepped out shortly after, flipping off the paparazzi immediately. His cold, thuggish demeanour taking over. 

They headed inside Proof shooting the cameras a toothy smile as he passed. Upon entry they were pulled aside by a member of the Aftermath label towards their assigned table for the evening. Marshall’s eyebrows drew together trying to understand the situation. Maybe this release party ain’t much of a party. Marshall feels it seems more like a formal gathering compared to what he was used to.

Throughout the night Marshall still did not bother to care or listen to the speeches of who this was all thrown for. He instead found himself skimming his eyes across Proofs features trying to read what exactly he was thinking. Proof had been silent a majority of the night, seeming lost in his own thoughts as he almost glared at the food laid in front of him. 

“Proof man, what did the chicken do to you?” Dre laughed lightly catching notice of Proofs unusual behaviour. Honestly Dre had not met Proof too many times at this point, but the times he did he was normally a lot more chilled out and joyful. 

Proof was caught off guard raising his eyes to Dre’s level. He shook his head slowly, “nothin. Just some family problems back home,” he lied smoothly. 

Marshall looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. That couldn’t be what had been keeping Proof so lost all night could it? “yeah, that so? You ain’t told me much about it.”

Proof turned to Marshall his mouth curved downwards, “I ain’t need to tell you everything,” he played it off.

Marshall seemed to get the message that he was lying, however Proof was still hiding something from him. His look became challenging, “really. Because as you remember from the other night. I tell you everything,” Marshall spoke a smirk playing across his lips. 

Dre felt a tension between them, although it was a confusing one. That only peaked his interest. “There something I’m missing?”

Marshall turned his attention to Dre forgetting momentarily he was involved in the conversation. “Nah, it’s all good dawg.” 

Dre was unconvinced but let it go, once again getting stuck into conversations with various other attending members. 

Marshall feeling his mischievous antics growing as he leant into Proof, “what were you thinkin’ about?” He whispered into Proofs ear. Proof stayed silent.

“Remember I tell you everything, you know how fuckin’ hard it was for me to say it. So tell me,” Marshall’s voice changed, spiked with slight bitterness.

Dre’s attention was once again brought towards the pair as Marshall’s hushed, but frustrated voice reached him. Dre got up excusing himself and made his way around to the other side of the table. He placed a hand on Marshall’s shoulder feeling him immediately tense under him, pulling back from Proof to stare at Dre his eyes still narrowed. 

“You sure it’s nothin?” 

Dre ignored Marshalls protests that nothing was happening, he hoisted him up by his arm pulling him aside and out of Proofs radius. 

Proof watched Dre and Marshall move away with little focus. He once again found him lost in the thoughts of what had become of them. What are they going to do if they keep with this - just have some type of fling? That’s what Marshall was sort of asking right..Proof sighed turning to look at said person once again. 

Dre’s arm was slung across Marshalls shoulder his expression serious as he spoke. Marshall stood beside him his eyes narrowed at the floor as he bit his lip and let it go again multiple times. It was a look Proof knew well- Marshall was contemplating telling Dre. He’d noticed it the many times Marshall had wanted to tell him his secret those many years before he finally did.

Proof knew he’d have to intervene soon or Marshall could tarnish his whole reputation in an instant. Proof skidded his chair back approaching them with a look of concern. “Dawg, uh..” Proof exhaled thinking of a quick excuse. “We need to get you home remember, Kim’s dropping Hailie off soon.” 

Marshall looked oddly at Proof before hesitantly agreeing saying his goodbyes to Dre. Proof waved bye to Dre himself as well as various other familiar faces, them both then stepping out into the chilling air. 

Only once they were out of sight of others and back in the comfort of the instantly called limo, did Marshall question Proof, “What was that about? I ain’t got Hailie till Thursday?” 

Proofs features became concerned, “Marshall you can’t ever tell Dre about us. I had to get you away.” 

Marshall’s lips parted in question. “I- wasn’t going to? What are talking about.” 

“I know you. I’ve seen the way you think man. I know you were thinking about it.” 

Marshall didn’t reply for a while, tuning to look out the window. It wasn’t until minutes later that he finally spoke, “It’s not like it would matter. Dre cares about me,” Marshall muttered.

Proof stared intently at Marshall, “And if it does matter? Why do you need to tell him anyway- fuck Marshall we don’t even know what this is,” Proof huffed out. 

Marshall shifted to look back at Proof, “I don’t need to tell him. I’m just saying it wouldn’t matter- and if it did why should I care ain’t I the one who says I don’t give a fuck.”

They reached their stop- well Marshalls stop. Once Marshall got out he held the door open, staring at Proof as if waiting for something. “Ain’t you coming?” 

Proof got out passing Marshall who then shut the door, calling out a thanks to the driver. “Why.. am I coming in?” Proof eventually asked walking through the front door after Marshall. 

“We left early because of you, so I’ve got hours of free time,” Marshalls lips formed a slight smile. 

Proof kept a straight face, choosing to sit on Marshall’s couch. “Time we could use to work this out.” 

Marshall sat near him, “yeah okay sure. But you ain’t stupid Proof. I sort of thought you would understand what I meant earlier.” 

“I did. But it ain’t say enough. What are we like uh-“

“Fuck buddies?” Marshall smirked, trying to hide the flash of nervousness crossing his features at the thought. He’d never really thought he could ever get that far with Proof.

Proofs eyes widened at Marshalls casually put question. He felt his cheeks get hot, images of them passing through his mind at the mention. 

Proof mouth felt dry as he attempted to answer Marshall. “I ain’t know if I’m ready for that your-we’re.. Marshall we’re two guys how the fuck does that even work.” 

Marshall quirked an eyebrow with slight amusement. “You fuckin’ know how it works. And relax, I just wanted to see your reaction. So fucking worth it,” Marshall shot Proof a smile.

“Look, we can go slow but.. maybe this can be some type of fling thing I mean. I know you felt something yesterday. You can’t lie to me.”  
While awaiting Proofs response Marshall decided to add in something he thought Proof had the right to know, “I still...like you Proof. That hasn’t changed. But, I don’t think you understand exactly what your feelin’ so.. I’m willing to just deal with this for now.” 

Despite these words Proof felt as though he heard a hint of sadness in Marshall’s words. “Okay,” he said eventually. “Let’s try this out then.”


	8. Surprise

Proof briefly glanced over at Marshall who had been arguing with his manager over the phone, “No, I already told you I ain’t doing today. It’s...” He couldn’t make out the rest of the sentence as Marshall cupped his hand over one side of his mouth, lowly speaking into the phone. 

Proof lost interest quickly, absentmindedly skimming over the various pictures scattered across Marshall’s desk. He briefly glanced at the one of him and Marshall taken when he was around sixteen years old. He had his arm slung around Marshall, laughing at the camera. Marshalls gaze however was on Proof, his lip bit back in an attempt to not smile. How long exactly had Marshall liked him? 

Marshall hung up the phone turning to him with a accomplished smile, “I gotta make one more call, then we can get going.”  
Proof raised an eyebrow as Marshall walked into the other room, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. 

Minutes later he returned, looking as if he was about to pull one of his infamous pranks. Proof had been the victim of those enough to last a lifetime. “Ready to go?”

Proof hummed in response following Marshall out to the car as they headed towards- “where we going again?” He questioned leaning against the window as Marshall started the engine. 

Marshall thought for a second too long, his hesitation obvious, “Your house.” 

Proof made his confusion known, drawing his eyebrows tighter. “Why? We normally just hang at yours?” 

Marshall gripped the steering wheel tighter, “Yeah but I don’t want to be at mine case.. my aunt shows up. She’s been all up in my face lately.” 

Proof stared a moment longer before shrugging his shoulders, “Aight man. All good with me.” 

Marshall felt the tension loosen in him as he continued to drive. He really fuckin needs to get better at lying.

They arrived, as promised at Proofs house. Proof got out the Escalade feeling a little nervous himself, Marshall was acting really secretive. He thought back to their conversation the night before, they said they were going to ‘try this out’. He wasn’t sure if he would or wouldn’t mind starting now. 

Although damn, now that he thinks about it, he fell pretty easily into that kiss the other day. 

Marshall grabbed Proofs jacket loosely, eagerly pulling him towards the front door. Proof stumbled a little but caught himself, keeping up with Marshall’s pace as they reached the entrance. 

Proof gently pried Marshall’s fingers from his jacket. He stuffed his hand into his pocket, aimlessly reaching for his keys buried deep. Marshall’s eyes pierced against him, watching his every movement as he unlocked and swung the door open. 

He was stopped short as blinding lights flashed on, the entirety of the room well lit within a matter of seconds. Proof gripped the handle lips parting as a chorus of ‘Happy Birthdays,’ reached his ears. He erratically let go of the handle a smile breaking out as he snapped his gaze to Marshall’s.

Marshall shot Proof a smug smirk, innocently placing his hands in his pocket with a shrug of his shoulders. Proof reached for him then hugging him briefly before moving on to greet the rest of his guests. 

“Dawg, you shoulda’ seen your face, you was all like...the fuck?” Kuniva laughed slinging an arm around Proofs shoulders. 

“Yeah, yeh. I ain’t expecting to see you shits here,” Proof shook his head with a toothy grin. 

Marshall for being the one who had thrown the party laid back a little. Course he stayed by his main mans side, but he ain’t want to take too much of Proofs attention. He needed some time to catch up with some old friends who he knew Proof hadn’t seen since grade school. God knows how Marshall even got into contact with them.

Dre had strolled over to Marshall, noticing his deep, intense stare upon Proof throughout the night. “Fucking sick party, Slim,” Dre complimented, nodding in approval. Marshall grinned in Dre’s direction, “you think?” 

“He’ll yeah man. Your homie owes you big time,” Dre smiled patting Marshall’s back to rid of any doubts. Marshall shook his head laughing, “ain’t owe me a thing, he’s given me enough.” 

“Yeah? Alright, why’s that?” 

Marshall lifted his eyes to Dre his laugh dragging out, “Fuck put me on the spot why don’t you.” 

Dre chucked, “Man I’m just asking, your more bound to this guy then I’ve been to any of my friends. Sure we close but-“ 

“He’s not just my friend.” 

Dre raised an eyebrow, “yeah, best friends forever, whatever,” he mocked.

Marshall faked annoyance, “Naw, ain’t mean that.. it’s just me and Proof we-well I don’t know what we are exactly,” Marshall stopped looking down dejectedly. 

Dre parted his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a relative of Proof- “Proof! Proof! Go at it dawg!” A crowd slowly forming began to chant.

Marshall pushed lightly past Dre his expression mildly amused as he noticed his best friend sitting on the edge of the hired bar, a bottle of Bacardi in his hand. Proof threw his head back downing the drink at a fast pace. 

Deafening cheers sounded the moment Proof placed the drink down a grin plastered across his face. “Yeah! Detroit city baby!” He shouted, a laugh following his outburst. 

Marshall was by his side within moments. Don’t get him wrong his amusement was still very much there, but there was a level of concern that came with any drunk friend. 

Marshall yanked Proof down from the bench as the crowd began to disperse, Proof immediately laughing into Marshall’s jacket. “Did you see me, fuck I ain’t had this much fun since my 21st”

“Yeah and that night you were havin’ too much fun,” Marshall laughed in reminisce of having to stop Proof from throwing up on the bouncer.

Proof stood up, leaning away from Marshall as he headed towards the pool table. He stopped backtracking as he glanced over at Marshall briefly with a smile before grabbing his wrist. He pulled him along towards the game that was already being played. “Yo I’m playin’ winner.” 

Obviously the alcohol was only starting to take effect, otherwise Proofs ass would be on the fucking floor by now. Marshall doubted the Bacardi had been his first taste of alcohol that night. 

Marshall stayed by his side, occasionally supporting him if he were to lean to far to the right. “Yo goin down,” Proof slurred as the next game begun. 

Marshall couldn’t help but laugh at Proofs failed attempts to hit the ball through a blurring vision. “Dawg just give it up.”

“Okay, okay,” Proof put down the cue flipping off his opponent playfully. He stumbled over to Marshall putting a hand round his waist, “In done with this party man. Sick night but I’m done,” Marshall nodded. It was just past one at this point, they’ve stayed up way later before, but Proofs really out of it. 

He started to tell people to go home, thanking them for coming. During this Proof had began to shout, “Thanks dawgs!” As Marshall tried to stop him from getting confused and leaving with them. 

Dre passed them on his way out shooting Marshall a small smile, “Take care of your boy, Slim.”

Marshall smiled lightly, “Yeah, alright man, cya later.” Dre glanced from Marshall to Proofs hand still rested on his hip, he raised an eyebrow as if that alone confirmed his suspicions. 

“Aight later,” Dre continued to leave a look of surprise making its way to his face. He isn’t sure what’s going on between them, but he sure has had a lot of hints towards what it might be.

Now left alone Marshall made sure Proof was steady against him before guiding him up the stairs. “Where we goin’ dawg?”  
Proof questioned, stumbling over the next step on their way up. Marshall slid Proofs arm from his waist to his shoulder, hoping that would give him more balance.

“To bed, your fucking wasted,” Marshall resisted the urge to laugh. 

Proof made no arguments, allowing Marshall to lead him to his bedroom. He slipped Proofs arm off him, letting him drop onto the bed. He knew Proof wouldn’t mind him crashing there so he laid back on the pillows near him.

“Your sleeping now?” Proof asked flopping back next to Marshall. 

Marshall hummed closing his eyes, it was late and he’d put in a lot of effort to get this party set up today. He was exhausted. 

Marshall felt quick movement and blinked his eyes open to see Proof now straddling his hips, a smug smile twisting on his face.  
“I’m not tired,” Proof whispered leaning in to kiss Marshall’s jaw briefly. 

Marshall resisted the urge to pull Proof back down, hand on the back of his neck as he kissed him. “Dawg, your just drunk. Too excited to sleep, it’ll pass.” 

Proof stared at Marshall playfully, “It ain’t that. I want you.” 

Marshall swallowed his eyes flickering away from Proofs face, “You don’t know how much I want you. But your drunk, so stop it.” 

Proof leaned back down once more to kiss the corner of Marshall’s mouth. “I said stop, Deshaun.” Proof kissed the other side before placing a kiss upon Marshall’s pouty lips. Marshall pushed against Proofs chest, his lips tingling with want. 

“Proof stop it, I’m serious.” Proof ground his hips forward in response, causing Marshall’s lips to part as a wave of pleasure hit him. 

“Please, I’m serious. Not when your drunk for fucks sake,” Marshall growled lightly shoving Proof off him. Proof fell back against the bed. 

He rolled around and pulled Marshall towards him encircling his waist with his arms. “Night then, Marsh.”

Marshall sighed in content, “Night Doody,” he muttered only to realise Proof had already fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write! I was sick today so I had a break from school to write it.  
> I’m probably only going to do one more chapter after this one :). Although I may eventually start a new Em story with a different pariring.


	9. I’ve always known

Marshall spent the day teasing Proof about his obvious hangover. The way he was complaining about it, the whole world should have heard about it by now. Course Marshall had also been helping him get over it. 

They were currently watching some stupid movie on the Tv, Marshall snuggled closer to Proof then most “flings” would normally be. They were both aware of this, but they started as best friends so, really what’s the difference.

By the time night had fallen Marshall had fallen asleep. Proof was currently tracing his features with his eyes. God he’s cute. 

Marshall had started to shift, his leg being pulled up to his chest causing Proofs eyes to trail towards the movement. His gaze landed on his crotch, heat rising to his face as he caught himself. He remembered last night like it was yesterday. Which it was, but with his drunken state his memory really shouldn’t be this clear. Proof just didn’t have it in him to tell Marshall he wasn’t exactly as drunk as he made himself out to be. 

Baby blue eyes soon started back at him, confusion laced through his gaze. How long had Marshall been awake? 

“How long were you gonna stare at me like that?” Marshall said groggily, smirking as the excitement ran through him at the thought of Proofs interest.

Proof swallowed at the sounding of Marshall’s voice, fresh from sleep and hot as fuck. Maybe he needs to stop being a fucking pussy all the time.  
_________________________________________

“I wasn’t that drunk yesterday,” Proof spoke slowly as he watched Marshall put down his phone upon calling in for pizza.

Marshall shot Proof a confused glance, sucking his lip between his teeth as he thought how to tell him the way he’d acted. “Uh.. yeah you were. You were pretty fucking horny too,” Marshall stared awaiting reaction. 

Proof tried to keep a blank expression, not wanting to let his nervousness show and cause further embarrassment. “I know. Marshall, I wasn’t all that drunk.” 

Marshall raised an eyebrow, “but you.. you were drunk as fuck.” 

“You’ve acted, you figure it out.” 

Marshall started his mind trying to process what he was hearing, his heart skipped a beat as he thought about the possibilities. “So you-“

Marshall was cut off by thick lips against his, hands encircling his waist. They pulled a part, Proof glancing over him, his lips parted. 

Marshall didn’t have time to ask what that had meant as the doorbell rang indicating the pizza had arrived. 

A look of disappointment crossed his features as he walked to the door handing the guy the money with a muttered, “Yeah. Thanks.” 

They ate in mostly silence, that was until proof noticed Marshall eyeing him from the corner of his eye. 

“What?” 

Marshall simply put down his pizza looking directly at Proof. “Why’d you tell me about you not being drunk?”

The corner of Proofs mouth twitched upwards, “You should know. That I uh wanted you too.” 

Marshall bit down on his lip hard. “Yeah? I should know.. aight.” Marshall stepped closer to Proof. “Still want me? R..right now?” 

Proof seemed to be thinking about it a smirk adorning his features. Marshall punched his arm playfully, “Don’t be a dick,” he chuckled.

Proof pulled Marshall’s closer kissing against his jaw within seconds, Marshall pulled back. “So you were serious?” 

“Doody, shut up,” Proof groaned pulling him even closer is possible, their bodies pressing against one another.

With that Marshall gripped Proofs shirt pulling him in desperately for a kiss. It was fuelled with hot, heavy breaths parting them momentarily before their lips would realign. Proof guided him back until his hips made contact with the kitchen counter. Hands were placed on either side of Marshall as Proof slid his tongue over his bottom lip, leaning back to shoot Marshall a lust driven gaze. 

Marshall’s lips parted, immediately being invaded by a harsher pair as Proof thrusted his tongue to meet his. A low moan sounded from the back of his throat, his knees weakening as he struggled to fight for dominance.

He felt featherlight touches moving down his chest evoking a shiver to run down him as they travelled lower. As soon as he knew it Proofs hands had gripped either side of his waist, hoisting him up onto the counter, their lips breaking a part. 

Proof sucked his lip in savouring the taste of the blond in front of him before moving up onto the counter himself and pressing Marshall’s body down flat against the surface. He straddled his thighs leaning over Marshall to whisper against his ear, “God your perfect.” 

Marshall willed himself to snap out of his state of shock as he stared at Proof intensely. He sat up to kiss him once more but didn’t even make it a few inches off the counter before he was pushed back, hands now gripping his wrists. “Doody?” Marshall breathlessly questioned, his mind taking its time to process as heat rose to his dick, now pressing against Proofs thigh. 

Proof smirked briefly glancing down to where his legs were positioned over Marshall before once again meeting his gaze. “You need some help with that?” 

Marshall’s mouth twitched into a smile, “Nah, just leave me all hot and bothered for you. All good man.” He watched as Proof caught his hip between his teeth, obviously taking excitement in the fact he was the cause of this. 

“You know I ain’t gonna do that,” Proof bit back his hand letting go of one of Marshall’s wrist as it moved down, now fingering his waistband. Marshall’s eyes flickered up to Proofs face swallowing hard, “we’re really going to do this?” 

“Why you don’t want to?” Proof had joked but Marshall could see the small trace of nervousness that followed the sentence. 

Marshall allowed a grin to adore his face, “You’re cute you know.” 

“Oh yeah? Don’t worry I’ll be getting rid of that image of me,” Proof laughed taking that as a yes and tugging down his pants, discarding them to the floor. He ran a finger down Marshall’s length through his boxers, feeling the resulting shudder from Marshall’s body. 

Proof went all in and yanked down Marshall’s boxers without warning. “P-Proof..” Marshall cleared his throat, meeting Proofs alarmed gaze. “Nothing, nothing. Keep going was just a little shocked,” Marshall spoke sheepishly, ripping his eyes from him now looking at the ceiling. 

“Aight, next time I’m hoping my name will be coming from your mouth a little differently,” Proof flashed a grin loving the tint of red that had rushed to Marshall’s face. 

Gasps and moans were sounded from a certain blond just minutes after, a hand pumping him hard. Marshall had gained confidence reaching up to grip Proofs shoulders and glide his tongue against his collarbone, sucking and nipping at the skin in attempt to quiet himself. 

It was failing poorly, Proofs groans only making him want to moan louder. 

The moment Proofs own pants feel to his ankles,he gave no warning before sliding into Marshall, a hiss of pain sounding from the blond soon after. A kiss on his lips and grip of his hips took the pain away as Proof thrusted into him, speeding up his pace at Marshall’s muttered, “faster.”

They eventually collapsed sweat drenching them as Marshall shakily hopped off the counter handing Proof his boxers and pulling his own on. He grabbed Proofs arm pulling him off the counter, discarding the condom before heading upstairs to bed. Neither said a word as they feel into each other’s arms, their legs tangled together between the sheets as they drifted off to sleep.  
_________________________________________

Morning light filled the room and Marshall found himself smiling at Proof. Proof felt the stare blinking his brown eyes open, a small grin growing. “How you feelin’?” 

Marshall shifted to sit up on his elbow, glaring at him jokingly, “No my ass isn’t too sore, you ain’t that good you know.” 

Proof chuckled kissing Marshall briefly, his lips sliding across his gently. 

“I love you,” Marshall uttered as they broke a part. “But.. you might have already known that.” He reached a hand behind him, scratching at the back of his head nervously. 

Proof felt his mouth run dry. Yeah he knew. Course he knew. Knew the moment Marshall told him he liked him, that’s why it freaked him out so bad. 

“I love you too, Doody. You might not have known that, but you should.” 

Marshall’s eyes widened but he didn’t want to ruin the moment with questions, he just rolled onto Proof a toothy smile spreading out. “Fuck I fucking love you.” 

“Yeah you already said that,” Proof laughed rolling his eyes.

“Be my Girlfriend?” Marshall teased with a smirk. 

“Man fuck that,” Proof scrunched his face up, “but I’ll be your ‘man’ if you’ll be my bratty boyfriend.” 

Marshall chuckled, “sounds good.”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank everyone who read and took the time to comment on my fic, it means a lot to me.  
> Hope you enjoy the final chapter!  
> And I’ll be starting a new story hopefully soon :)


End file.
